Smothering Smokebreath
The Smothering Smokebreath is a new species of dragon that is only slightly bigger than the Terrible Terror. It appeared in episode 17 'Breakneck Bog' in Dragons: Riders of Berk. Dragon Appearance The Smothering Smokebreath is about the same size as a Terrible Terror, perhaps a little bit bigger, and is entirely gray. Its mouth is nearly as wide as its body, and it has no discernible neck. It has short, stubby legs and a wingspan about equivalent to twice its body length. Its tail is long, thin and very spiky. It is the first species of dragon where all known members share identical or nearly-identical colors and markings (the Night Fury is technically an unknown on this subject, as only one has ever been seen). Abilities This Dragon can create a veil of smoke to hide itself from enemies or victims. Due to this ability, it was thought to be some sort of a "Fog Monster" and became legendary, to the point that, even though the Book of Dragons had info on it, Fishlegs believed it was just a myth. It is classified as a Mystery class dragon. Although it usually breathes smoke, it can breathe a rather hot fire, since it is able to meld metals in a matter of instants. A large swarm can appear as an odd looking smoke-cloud. The Book of Dragons in Wild Skies says that the smoke is pumped out from their skin. Smothering Smokebreaths have the peculiarity of collecting treasure and 'shiny things' to meld them together in their nests in order to defend themselves from other dragons. They often go to extreme lengths to collect treasure, as shown when they all formed a smoke cloud and chased the riders for their metallic things. Another one of their traits depicted in the Book of Dragons is that they are very territorial. A group of them lives in caves on an island called "Breakneck Bog" (which is the thumb of five islands that look like a hand). These creatures hunt in complete stealth. Concealed by their smoke, they surround their prey and close in until it can't see anything anymore, then they attack. Appearances How To Train Your Dragon (film) Did not appear. Dragons: Riders of Berk The Smothering Smokebreath appeared in the episode Breakneck Bog, the bog is believed to be haunted by some kind of "Fog Monster". The riders find Trader Johann unconscious on a wooden plank. He says that he was attacked by the Fog Monster. When they investigate the bog they discover Trader Johann's ship on top of a tree. After the ship falls down the Fog Monster chases the riders and their dragons. They are revealed to be Smothering Smokebreaths after the dragons used their wings to clear the smoke. Then the Riders and their Dragons retreat. A little while later they see the Dragons welding metal objects together with their fire to build their nest and Hiccup's gift is also in the cave. Fishlegs says they do this to protect themselves from larger dragons. Using Snotlout's shiny gold necklace that he had found earlier in the episode to distract the Dragons Hiccup sneaks in and retrieves the box that was on Trader Johann's Boat. The dragons chased them and the Riders dropped all of their metal objects which the dragons took and went back. One dragon attacked Hiccup's prosthetic leg but Fishlegs attacked it and made it retreat, but is still afraid of it. Then the Riders and Dragons returned safely to Berk. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In Smoke Gets in Your Eyes, Johann buys a pile of scrap metal from a Beserker, which he then sells to Gobber. Unkown to them, there was a Smokebreath nest in it, and soon the dragons were taking all of Berk's metal. Soon after the village was almost comepletely stripped of its metal, including weapons, Dagur and his armada were making they're way to Berk. Thankfully, Hiccup and the other Riders were able to lure the Smokebreaths to the ships, where they took the metal, causing them to sink. After the metal was retrieved, the dragons were later taken to Breakneck Bog, courtesy of Johann's ship. Book of Dragons A group of Smothering Smokebreaths can be seen in the How to Train Your Dragon short Book of Dragons, once Gobber opens the book.(they are in the top right corner just behind the very large, grey, unknown dragon, possibly the Red Death). Gallery 117 preview pic 2.png Wild skies three ne dragons1.jpg|Wild Skies promo for Smokebreath seen at the middle smoke 2.JPG|The Smothering Smokebreath as it appears in Wild Skies Smothering Smokebreath welding.png|A Smothering Smokebreath welding metal objects together. dragons_bod_smotheringsmokebreath_stats_dragonlayer.png|Smokebreath Dragons dragons_bod_smotheringsmokebreath_gallery_image_02.png|BOD Image dragons_bod_smotheringsmokebreath_gallery_image_03.png|BOD image dragons_bod_smotheringsmokebreath_gallery_image_01.png tumblr_mixjdbwIRb1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg dragons_bod_smotheringsmokebreath_background_sketch_v2 (1).png download (3).jpg Trivia *The Smothering Smokebreath is one of the mystery class dragons in Wild Skies along with the Changewing. It is also the only dragon in Wild Skies to be featured in groups. *It was first speculated to be in a Halloween episode, but it is not. *Many new dragons were revealed in the movie Book of Dragons, but apparently the Smothering Smokebreath was created along with Riders of Berk just like the Typhoomerang and the Fireworm. *The Smothering Smokebreath is similar to a bat and a magpie combined, because a bat likes to live in caves and in large groups, and a magpie likes to collect shiny objects to build its nest. It is also bat-like in appearance. *The original picture of the Wild Skies Smokebreath looks much like a Monstrous Nightmare, but when the dragon was released in the game the image in the book was changed to match the dragon. It is possible that this had been a concept art but that the designers decided to change it because it was so similar to the existing dragon. *It is similar to the Terrible Terror as they travel in packs, small size, and they carry away objects together. This is seen when two of them try to carry away Tuffnut. *Despite a whole group of them appearing, the Smothering Smokebreath is the only known species with no diferences in color (aside from the Night Fury). *It would stand to reason that the Smothering Smokebreath is extremely rare, is that there might not even be any living on Berk. They might only live on Breackneck Bog. This is evidenced by Fishlegs thinking they were a myth. *It slightly resembles the Thunder Drum if looked at closely. *It is the second dragon to be doubted of it's existence. The first was the Boneknapper. *These dragons MIGHT have been the reason for the fog around Dragon Island, but this has not been confirmed. *Both of the Smothering Smokebreaths appearances were the 17th episode of the season and had Trader Johann in them. Category:Movie Dragons Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Small dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Wild skies